Kiss Along the Hips
by elziebean1000
Summary: prompted on tumblr by ufp13


For ufp13, disclaimers etc

* * *

Sharon sighed contentedly at the feeling of Flynn's strong fingers massaging the aching muscles of her back. He expertly manipulated the tense tissue, drawing approving whimpers from the woman laid on the bed before him.

"You know, with hands like that you could start a business." She mumbled into her pillow as his fingers moved to her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"Is that so?" He grinned when she groaned again.

"Mhmm, this is wonderful," she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a slow smile. "Thank you."

Andy leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of her neck, "you're welcome." He went back to his task until he was sure Sharon was a fully relaxed and content heap against the mattress.

She flipped shamelessly onto her back, not bothering to cover her naked form with the sheets. She propped head up on the palm of her hand and gazed at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Still think I could start a business?" Flynn asked his fingers now tracing indistinguishable patterns onto the skin of her thigh.

"Oh, absolutely." She sat up and kissed his chin. "Of course, that means that I would have to share you with other women, and I don't share." She nipped playfully at his neck to punctuate her statement before flopping bonelessly back against the pillows.

"So I've noticed." He grinned slyly at the memory of his captain directing one of her infamous glares at a witness who was apparently behaving a little too familiar towards the lieutenant for Sharon's liking. He hadn't been able to suppress the feeling of smugness and relief that had come with the realisation that Sharon cared enough for him to feel the need to warn away any potential competition.

He kissed his way along her shoulder towards her neck, concentrating on the sensitive skin at her pulse point. He nibbled and nipped at the delicate skin gently, careful not to leave a mark in such an easy to see place.

"Y'know," he mumbled against her neck in between kisses, "it occurs to me, that we don't get to do this nearly often enough." He grinned wolfishly and made his way down to Sharon's breasts when the only response he got from her was a throaty hum of agreement.

Sharon threaded her fingers into his silver hair as he lavished the soft mounds of her breasts in exactly the way he knew would give her the most pleasure, nipping sharply and soothing the sting with the flat of his tongue, while all the while his rough fingertips danced along the inside of her thighs, turning her hums into soft mewling whimpers.

Satisfied that he had dealt enough attention to the soft flesh of her chest, Flynn continued his journey downward, flicking his tongue against the smooth expanse of his lover's stomach while his fingers moved teasingly close to the molten heat at the apex of her thighs. Sharon writhed and cried softly beneath him, desperate for him to stop his teasing and put her out of her pleasure induced misery, and yet craving the drawn-out blissful high that his teasing so often gave her.

As if he was perfectly aware of her thoughts, he gave her a sly grin and with a quick fleeting caress of her core, he removed his hand and pushed her knees further apart so he could kneel in the space between them.

"Andy..." Sharon breathed, pushing her tousled hair away from her face so she could watch him.

"Shhh." He whispered, as his eyes reverently roamed her naked form, taking in every imperfection and scar that had been permanently branded into the pale canvas of her skin.

He leaned forward, and in a ritual of his, began pressing small butterfly kisses to each of the scars he knew the stories behind, and then the ones he didn't.

He started with the faded caesarean scar she had earned while having Lindsay. The bullet scar just beneath her right collarbone from her second year on the job in patrol. The small scars she had acquired from various falls and mishaps as an adventurous teen. And then the long curving scar that followed the path of her hip bone, ending just at her pubic mound. She had never told him the story behind that particular scar, and he had not asked again after seeing the darkness that had clouded her green eyes at the obviously painful memory.

He spent more time worshipping that scar than any of the others, hoping that one day she would no longer associate it with whatever pain had caused it.

He dragged his tongue along the ticklish skin of her left hip, pulling a small giggle from her that prompted him to repeat the action. He loved hearing her laugh, it was such a rare sound to be heard.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he made his way back towards the top of her public mound, where he pressed one solitary kiss as he draped her legs over his shoulders, only to stop at the shrill ringing of her phone that sat on the bedside table.

Flynn pressed his forehead against her stomach and groaned loudly. "Don't answer it?" He asked jokingly, sighing at the feeling of his fingers in his hair again.

Sharon sighed and reached for the offending phone. "It's Taylor."

"Tell him you're naked and a little busy with a hot Italian." He glanced up and grinned at the exasperation that covered her features.

"Of course, honey." She muttered sarcastically, schooling her features to one of nonchalance as she answered the call. Flynn closed his eyes and listened absentmindedly as Sharon continued to play with his hair while she talked for a few minutes before hanging up with a frustrated "_Yes Sir_."

"He wants you to go in?" He asked, rolling to the side so she could get up.

Sharon hummed, "Apparently it's urgent."

"He probably needs you to clean up one of his messes." Flynn bit out, watching as Sharon pulled on a silk robe.

"Most likely." She opened her bedroom door and stopped on the threshold, leaning her head against the frame, "I do have time for a shower though." She laughed loudly as Andy leapt off the bed and ushered her towards the bathroom before she could even finish her sentence.


End file.
